ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Mermaid Secrets
Raven: Mermaid Secrets is a 2008 TV Series and an iPhone app game following the movie plot of Kenat and many of her friends in San Francisco and Atlanta after the Lighthouse Park adventure. Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Jon Stewart - Mittington Random * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Alexander Gould - Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres - Dory * Ed O'Neill - Hank The Octopus * Kaitlin Olson - Destiny The Whale Shark * Ty Burrell - Bailey The Beluga Whale Episodes * Episode 1: First Rescue (March 11, 2008) * Episode 2: Love Story (March 18, 2008) * Episode 3: School Drama (March 25, 2008) * Episode 4: Sea Crash (April 1, 2008) * Episode 5: Sea Rescue (April 8, 2008) * Episode 6: Tail Doctor (April 15, 2008) * Episode 7: Rescue The Princess (April 22, 2008) * Episode 8: Love Battle (April 29, 2008) * Episode 9: Hidden Crimes (May 6, 2008) * Episode 10: First Crush (May 13, 2008) * Episode 11: The Spa Salon (May 20, 2008) * Episode 12: Heartbreak Love (May 27, 2008) * Episode 13: The Secret Admirer (June 3, 2008) * Episode 14: Prison Escape (June 10, 2008) * Episode 15: Mer-Bait (June 17, 2008) * Episode 16: Mermaid Sushi (June 24, 2008) * Episode 17: Summer Disaster (July 1, 2008) * Episode 18: Lab Crisis (July 8, 2008) * Episode 19: Mermaid Search (July 15, 2008) * Episode 20: Love Promise (July 22, 2008) * Episode 21: Heartbreak Princess (July 29, 2008) * Episode 22: The Hair Salon (August 5, 2008) * Episode 23: Heartbroken Warrior (August 12, 2008) * Episode 24: Royal Love (August 19, 2008) * Episode 25: The Ocean Diary (August 26, 2008) * Episode 26: Sea Secrets (September 2, 2008) * Episode 27: Ocean Drama (September 9, 2008) * Episode 28: Hunt The Princess (September 16, 2008) * Episode 29: The Secret Leak (September 23, 2008) * Episode 30: Arrest The Mermaid! (September 30, 2008) * Episode 31: A Desperate Rescue (October 7, 2008) * Episode 32: The Party (October 14, 2008) * Episode 33: Crisis On The High Seas (October 21, 2008) * Episode 34: The Mermaid Queen (October 28, 2008) Obstacles Atlanta (Mercedes-Benz Stadium) # Floating Steps (11 villain fails) # Off The Hook (28 villain fails) # Block Run (21 villain fails) # Ferris Wheel (14 villain fails) # Pipe Fitter (19 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Cannonball Alley # Snap Back # Spider Trap * Power Tower Results (Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Finals) Power Tower Result Category:2008 Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Magic Movies Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets Category:Drama Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:Apps